forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ougo
| refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ougo was a Neveren exile who managed to escape from, and subsequently freed, Farr Windward. Description The odd-looking man had blue tattoos over his whole face and neck, even his lips. Ougo had flowing auburn hair, but the top part of his head was bald. He had very bushy eyebrows and a long goatee. The cleric also had a dark shadow on his forehead, wore an earring, and carried a mask. He wore a a blue-white set of cloak and robes that covered his Farr Windward brand on his left arm. Ougo the Strange had a tattoo on his back depicting the extensive mural on the ceiling of the House of Knowledge. Ougo was versed in combat. He was deceptively strong, hardy, and wise. He wore a full set of plate mail, and fought with a mace and shield. Personality Ougo the Strange talked in riddles, which made no sense to the average person. In fact, owing to the overwhelming presence of guards in Farr Windward, Ougo and other inhabitants often disguised their true meaning from those vigilantly watching those of Farr Windward by speaking in such a way. For example, the wise Ougo was aware of spies in the colony, and referred to the walls of their hideout as being "full of corn". Being plants that grew "ears" of kernels, them being on their "walls" signified covert spies listening in on the citizens. History Some time prior to 1358 DR, Ougo, who was known as Ougo the Strange at that time, was exiled from Neverwinter. Due to his inability to fit into society, Ougo was unwillingly taken to Farr Windward, the colony of misfits. In 1358 DR, the Heroes of Ascore made their way to Farr Windward from Orlumbor. Ougo and Haalbok's spy network managed to locate the heroes, and used this moment to plan a way to free those of the colony. First, they would feign the death of Haalbok, and throw a huge celebration, stretching the enemy's spy network to the maximum. Secondly, they would meet with the heroes and enlist their services to take down the enemy's covert hub. Then, they would steal the brand that marked those of Farr Windward as being outcasts, and brand a prominent leader, forcing them to nullify the brands. Shortly after arrival, the heroes met with Ougo, who was at the house of Haalbok. Ougo explained that Haalbok had recently died, and that people were celebrating, which the heroes thought was strange. The unconventional cleric then asked to join the heroes for a while. Exploring Farr Windward, the heroes and Ougo found the secret building where guards branded new citizens. They dispatched the guards and acquired the brand. Ougo then led them to Haalbok's house. To the surprise of the heroes, Haalbok was actually still alive, which was all part of his and Ougo's plan—which they then let the heroes know of. Ougo was disguised as a statue by Haalbok, the heroes and their "statue" left the colony, and made their way back to Orlumbor. They arranged a meeting with the island's leader, Tulgar Wrighttson, and Ougo sprung to life and branded him. The commotion of the act eventually settled, and Wrighttson agreed to nullify the brand, freeing the colony. After helping out the heroes further on in their journey, Ougo moved back to his original home in Neverwinter. Appendix Appearances ;Video games * Treasures of the Savage Frontier References Category:Inhabitants of Farr Windward Category:Inhabitants of Orlumbor Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Swords Category:Clerics Category:Fighters Category:Clerics of 8th level (1e) Category:Fighters of 7th level (1e) Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment